Music Makerz
Music Makerz is the Modern Deadly Alliance, the team member of the Freedom Front, and one of twenty Peacekeeper Teams of the Peacekeepers Initiatives. A group of talented musicians from around the world uses their instruments as cool weapons to bring people together for freedom and society to bring down Team Headliners to the party house of justice. Origins In another world where musics lives to exist, Team Headliners have taken over the city and banned all kinds of music in public except their own, the Headline Genre. The people were unwillingly loved their tunes but they still love other tunes like Techno, Pop music, and Rock music. All, of course, were arrested for playing musics in clubs, concerts, and gigs in public. Except one. DJ Techno-Chu, one of the most popular DJ in Headline City, was making his last gig before his show was shut down by Team Headliners and was about to be arrested for violating an unfair law but he escaped while resisting arrest when his DJ box set was tuned up by some strange magic of the music called the Mojo Scores. After escaping from Team Headliners to underground, DJ Techno-Chu was checking to his kit and found something. It's a glowing music card and it was calling him to stop Team Headliners from using the long lost Dynamic Instruments, sealed away at the Headline Tower and it was about to be awaken. DJ Techno-Chu was about find other musicians to join the revolution but they came across each other at first. Most others have joined the group after they formed a freedom fighters team. Together, they formed a band to play the music as they played from back alleys to junkyards as their only gigs they can perform. During their performance, their mojo was increased and was hoping that it would bring down Team Headliners but that wasn't enough to defeat the Headliner Boss, Discord. Unable to beat his tune and were about to be erased from the public, they were rescued by the mysterious figure who teleported them to safety, far away from Discord's power. After being transported to safety, they were told by the same mysterious figure that they must unite the bands themselves and received their new powers to bring the people together with their music. Searching for each band and group was an easy task but the hard task was to convince them enough to get along with each other and they successfully did as their mojo flows upon and embrace the amazing tunes. The more bands went together, the more mojo received enough to bring down Team Headliners for good. Even better, all musicians were suddenly freed from prison and rallied with many fans and music-goers as they marched to Headline Tower. However, their enemy, Discord, still had some strings to play with. But suddenly, someone was playing his notes which it turned out to be Arpeggio who was thought to be dead when he was about to study Dynamic Instruments and vowed to free Headline City from his brother's evil scheme. DJ Techno-Chu and the musician freedom fighters watched as the truth came out. It was his plan to free the musical relics from his grasps. Fortunately, only the musician freedom fighters can unlock the power of the Dynamic Instruments and it must be done by playing music in a contest. The contest was intense when one of them is gaining their mojo until suddenly DJ Techno-Chu and the musician freedom fighters unlocked more than their mojo, their Aura was unlocked and they have defeated Discord when he lost control of his tunes and the Dynamic Instruments were freed, returning to the original owners. Team Headliners is off the air. And Headline City is freed from Discord for good. DJ Techno-Chu and fellow musicians became from freedom fighters to international superstars as they toured around the world, bring the musics back to the people and their fans. That brought attentions to Chief Commander Victorydrake who loved their music including his favorite Classical genre and was offered to join the Peacekeepers Initiatives as one of twenty Peacekeeper Teams. Team Members DJ Techno-Chu The team leader of the group and the Master of Techno music style. He used to be a star of exclusive nightclubs until he was arrested for breaking the unfair law but he resisted the arrest and went underground then leads his own freedom fighter group for the revolution. DJ Techno-Chu carries his DJ equipment as a weapon to bring the musics, the tunes, and the rhythms to break the people free from mind control as well his enemies. Chez "Aerosmith" Aerozard The Rebellious Rockstar. Chez "Aerosmith" Aerozard is the wild and fiery super rockstar popular for his rebellious attitude and outstanding performances on stage, giving his fans and audiences a big wow. After a spectacular show, he was arrested for his music activity that it made in public as a crime but he escaped from his arrest and went underground where he met DJ Techno-Chu and other musician freedom fighters. Jerry Jazzcat The Jamming Jazz Player. Jerry Jazzcat used to be the best jazz player of the club but he decided to play on the street although he was rich at the time. But his richness was not his thing so he was resided at under the bridge and donated his money to the recreation center. But when Team Headliners were about to find and arrest him, he went underground until he met DJ Techno-Chu and other musician freedom fighters. Chuck Snivy-County The Cowboy Country Musician. Chuck Snivy-County is the most popular Country musician in the world, selling many albums he recorded from his own ranch. But during at the end of his world tour, Chuck Snivy-County was about to be unfairly arrested by Team Headliners but he managed to escape from them and went underground. But he won't forget his fans and that is until he came across with DJ Techno-Chu and other musician freedom fighters to bring down Team Headliners and free the fans which they did. Billy "Blues" Waterblues The Smooth Bass Blues. Billy Waterblues was a member of the blues band in downtown and he was a top of the best bass player in the world until the band got disbanded due to a recent event that the law bans all musicians from playing clubs and theaters. But he doesn't stop playing his jam of the blues until he was about be arrested but he escaped and joined DJ Techno-Chu and the musician freedom fighters to keep up his bass blues alive. Ivo "Beat-up" Bubblesaur The Drum Rhythm & Beater of R&B/Soul. Ivo Bubblesaur is the best drummer who called him as the "Beat-up Drummer" due to his rhythms and beats musics he follows during his time with a Soul band. But when the band got disbanded due to Team Headliners' law, he continues to play with his drummer on back alleys and junkyards until he joined DJ Techno-Chu and a band of musician freedom fighters when they're looking for a drummer. Simon Violinichi The Prodigal Violin of Classical Music. Simon Violinichi is a young talented violin player who brought a great tune of compassionate music. He was one of the orchestral musician for every opera in the world where he played like a star. But when he visits to Headline City for his first solo world tour, he sees it as the folk have lost their sense of love of the music except the Headliner Boss so he plays his violin in the park until he was about to be arrested by Headliner goons but he was rescued by DJ Techno-Chu and the musician freedom fighters and went underground where he joined the group, something he pretty much concerned of cultural music shock the world had ever known. Erik "Metallica" Buzzardo The Metal Head Master. Erik Buzzardo is a legendary metal guitarist in the world. He played the music hard and rough with his guitar, giving his fans a roar and scream of electrifying excitement at concerts everywhere in the world to him. During his big tour in Headline City, he met with his biggest fan and the greatest rock 'n' roll star, Chez Aerozard. Together, he and Aerozard played their last gig at the club before they were about to be arrested, but they resisted they arrests and went underground where he joined DJ Techno-Chu and the musician freedom fighters. Lil’ Rappatack The Radical Rapper. Lil’ Rappatack AKA Ray Tacker came a ghetto street where he listen to music every day with his headphone while practicing his rapping skills with timing. But when all musicians were banned from playing in public, he took his biggest opportunity as well his biggest risk when he made lyrics about Team Headliners, poking with fun and jokes at them and their stupid law they create. His songs sold millions causing so much headaches for Team Headliners but lucky for him, he was never caught as he sings and raps underground, from abandoned warehouse to old factory until he was met by DJ Techno-Chu who was impressed by his lyrics to bring the people together to bring down Team Headliner for good. Biggie G.O.L.D The Hip Hop Breakdancer. Biggie G.O.L.D AKA Beanie Goldbeak is one of the greatest breakdancers in Headline City subway stations, showing some cool moves to wow the crowd. Along with his dancing skills, he's a hip hop superstar who help the kids to get them back on their fit and health back, doing for the charity works. But when Team Headliners banned all musics in public, Biggie G.O.L.D went underground and plays his songs until he joined DJ Techno-Chu and the musician freedom fighters. Jenny Jigglepuff The Sensational Pop Music Superstar. Jenny Jigglepuff was on the top of the world, selling half of a billion albums. She is also one of the greatest singers of all which she won several awards. During her world tours, Jenny sings her final song before ending her concert which it turned out to be her lullaby song cause everyone to sleep and that makes her upset and angry and went on hellbent as she drew some nice drawings on their faces with color markers; all she did was to make sure that nobody sleeps again during her concert, ever. But when Team Headliners banned all musics in the city, she continues her tour because she's a non-stopping artist to give them to the world and at that moment before she was about to be arrested, she sings her final song before her gig ends and Team Headliners went fall to sleep. Instead of drawing on their faces, she signed her autographs to her fans while drawn some funny drawings on Headliner goons’ faces and then she was met by DJ Techno-Chu who wasn't asleep and joined the musician freedom fighters. Zehn Zanyther The Zany Synthesizer of Electronica. Zehn Zanyther is the popular Electro DJ who brought his many tunes like House, Ambient, Drum and Bass, and Industrial Dance from nightclubs to abandoned industrial warehouse. When Team Headliners banned the musics in public, he continues his gigs to keep the music alive. But during his gigs, he used his Synthesizer keyboard to drain the electricity from Headliner-owned properties. Luckily, that didn't happened to him until he was impressed by his tunes to bring down Team Headliners and joined the musician freedom fighters. Ali Babu The World Musician. Ali Babu travels the world on his own, bring his music to the people with his mojo of tune. During his trip, he was fascinated by traditional and cultural musics and learned it and adapted it to his guitar and plays it with poetry as his lyrics for each song. But when he visits to Headline City, Ali Babu was arrested at the park but his endorsing fans freed him without any incident thanks to his mojo of peace and pacifism before he was thrown into jail. After that, he stayed low for awhile until he heard the musician freedom fighters led by DJ Techno-Chu rallied to bring down Team Headliners with the power of music and gladly joined the group to bring the free people together. Inspirations * Themed with music genres. * The characters are very resemblance from Nintendo's Pokémon. Category:Database Category:Modern Deadly Alliance Category:Freedom Front Category:Peacekeepers Initiative